The Agent
by MissyJennifer
Summary: When the BAU gets a new agent how will she strengthen new and old friendships. And create new relationships.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEVER WILL I (SADLY) OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**_

**Hey guys after watching a marathon of Criminal Minds i got into the mood to write and this is what i came up with. I hope you guys like it and will leave reviews that encourage to write more for you guys.**

Agent Hotchner walked out of his office and down into the bull pen to tell the team the news.

"Guys I want you to be aware that we'll be getting an addition to the team " he said

"Well where are they?" Emily asked curiously.

"They're on a mission at the moment but it should hopefully be finishing sometime this week " Hotch replied "Which is why I wanted you guys to know in advance, in case I'm not here when they arrive" he finished.

"We'll give them a warm welcome whenever they arrive" Rossi said smiling.

_**The Next Day**_

"Can you turn the news up?" Reid asked JJ

"Sure" she replied.

"One of the most dangerous men in South Korea was finally captured yesterday by a team led by SSA Jennifer Williams" said the news reporter. "When the team arrives in Washington, there will be a ceremony held at the white house to thank them for the service they have done and they will be given awards by the President. " the reporter finished.

"We will be streaming you live feed from the ceremony later today." another reporter added.

"That's amazing" Reid said."I'd would love to be able to meet the captain of that team and pick their brain" Reid said with a huge smile on his face.

_**Later in the Day **_

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for the great deed you did" the President said handing each member of the team an award.

"And I would like to present their leader SSA Jennifer Williams with a special award for her leadership during this operation" the president finished presenting Jennifer with her award.

"Thank you Mr. President" she said upon receiving her award "But the capture wouldn't have been possible without the aid of the agents that aren't here at the moment and the ones that lost their lives. So I would like say a huge thank you too all the agents that were involved" she finished.

"That was a beautiful ceremony" Emily said after the feed ended.

"And their leader was so pretty" JJ added and Emily nodded in agreement .

_**Two Days Later**_

Starting a new job is always nerve-wracking but Jennifer felt right at home as she got onto the elevator that would take her to her new job at the BAU. After she got off the elevator she walked straight ahead into the room that housed the bullpen and took in her surroundings of where she'd be daily if there wasn't a case. She was lost in her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Do you need any help ?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the new team member that's been assigned to the BAU" she explained

"We were wondering when you were going to arrive. It's so nice to meet you, I'm Emily Prentiss" Emily said extending her hand

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jennifer Williams" Jennifer said shaking Emily's hand

"And I'm guessing when you say we you mean the team, right" she finished

"Yea, we were excited when we found out we were getting another member" she said smiling

"So would you like to meet the rest of the team?" Emily asked.

"Of course" Jennifer said excitedly

Emily walked in front of Jennifer down the stairs to the bull pen and stopped in front JJ, Reid, and Rossi.

"Guys I'd like you to meet our newest member Jennifer Williams" Emily said presenting Jennifer like she was a new car.

"It's great to have you on the team" JJ said Shaking her hand

"I'm sure you'll be a great asset" Rossi said as he shook her hand.

"OMG IT'S YOU, IT'S SSA JENNIFER WILLIAMS" Reid yelled looking like he was gonna pass out.

"Reid why are you yelling, you're gonna scare her" Emily said grabbing Reid trying to calm him down.

"She's the leader of the team that made the capture in South Korea" he exclaimed "It's such a huge honor and pleasure to meet you" Reid said shaking her hand like he'd never see her again "If you don't mind do you think I could talk to you about your time over there and how you and your team finally made the capture." He asked

"Sure I would love that" she said smiling

"Slow down, she's gonna be here for a while" JJ said with an apologetic smile towards her.

"Where's Hotch and Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Hotch is going over some files with Garcia and Morgan had a early class he should be back soon." JJ answered.

"Is this her? Hai I'm Penelope Garcia" Garcia asked and said walking up to everyone."She's so fricken cute " she finished as she gave Jennifer a huge bear hug.

"Umm, Garcia I don't think she can breathe" Morgan said as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh I'm so sorry I guess I don't know my own strength" she said giggling.

"Thank you" Jennifer said looking at the floor trying to catch her breathe.

"Morgan this is our newest member Jennifer Williams" Emily said

"It's very nice to meet you" Jennifer said with a smile on her face as she extended her hand to Derek.

"It's a pleasure to have you on the *pause* team" Derek said shaking her hand. In the back of his mind he was telling himself this was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"SSA Williams I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived" Hotch said hurrying to shake her hand.

"It's perfectly ok I know you're a busy person and I got a very warm welcome from the team" she said shaking his hand.

"Well it's great to have you here but we've been called to New York and JJ's waiting in the briefing room" Hotch said to Jennifer and then the team.

After JJ briefed them on the case Jennifer got her go bag from her car and rode with Emily to the airport.

**_On the Plane_**

After they had had some time to thoroughly look-over the case file they started discussing the case.

"I've discovered the unsub is going in a pattern of attacking black then white girls so the next victim will be a black girl." Jennifer told the team "Also the girls attacked were the Sugar Plum Fairy in each of their company's productions of the Nutcracker. " she added "I also think that the unsub has something against black males since the 4 girls boyfriends were all black and brutally murdered and disfigured when they were found in their hotel rooms" she finished

"Hotel rooms" Derek asked

"Yes all 4 girls were found with their boyfriends in hotel rooms the day after they performed" Jennifer replied to Derek.

"They were all found in different hotel rooms of different hotels because of the location they were performing at" Emily said "But they all seemed to follow the same pattern after performing. The hotel would host a dinner for everyone in the production and the majority of the dancers would stay the night at the hotel because it was late and they were tired." She finished

"And when room service found each couple the boyfriends were disfigured but the girls were found with their hair and make-up done in their Sugar Plum fairy costume hanging from the ceiling" Reid added.

"Also each girls lingerie was found ripped too pieces and found in various places in the room " JJ added. "

But their boyfriends could have easily done that" Derek said "I know I could" he finished giggling.

Right after Derek finished the plane landed and the team got their luggage and got into their SUVs. Hotch had Jennifer and Derek go talk to the first 2 victims families and Emily and Reid talk to the last 2.

**_The Police Station_**

When everyone was back at the police station the team found that all the girls felt that they were being watched as early as a week before they killed. At their houses, practice, before and after the performance, and at the dinner. The police even found tiny cameras in every room of their houses, dressing rooms, and hotel rooms.

"Ok so we need the name of the next victim, where they're performing, and where there staying" Emily said.

"Already have all of it" Garcia said over the phone

"Her name is Jasmine Carlton her boyfriend 's name is Jason Murkison. Her company is performing at the Radio City Music Hall and staying at the Waldorf Astoria " she finished

"Derek and Jennifer your going to be going under cover as the boyfriend and the dancer" Hotch told them.

"Ok no problem" Morgan said

"Me either " Jennifer said

"When are we having Jasmine come in" Jennifer asked.

"Why would we need to have her come in?" Hotch asked

"Well seeing as how every girl was watched for a least a week before her and her boyfriend were killed would indicate I would have to go undercover for the whole week before the performance going to her practices. And would also mean I would be the one performing in the production." She answered.

"Oh" Hotch said

"I can call her if you would prefer" she asked

"You do that while I and Rossi come up with the profile for the police" Hotch said.

Within the hour the profile had been formed and presented to the police and Jennifer had made arrangements to meet with Jasmine the next day.

"Guess I have a long night of stretching" Jennifer said out loud to herself. Jennifer had been a dancer for her whole life but being in South Korea for a little over a year didn't allow her to dance or stretch daily like she usually would.

"I could help you if you like" Derek offered.

"Oh hai Derek you startled me" Jennifer said surprised.

"I'm sorry " he replied with puppy dog eyes

"Its ok I just wasn't paying attention but I would love your help. Can you meet me in the gym of our hotel at 7:30" she asked.

"Yea and maybe we can get something to eat after if you're hungry" Derek replied

"That's a great idea I'm usually starving after I dance" Jennifer said smiling.

**_At the hotel_**

"It feels like forever since I've put my paws (dance shoes that go only on the ball of your foot)on" Jennifer thought to herself.

"Am I late" Derek asked popping his head into the door way of the dance room.

"Nope right on time" Jennifer said smiling.

For the next 45 minutes Derek helped Jennifer stretch every muscle in her body till she was ready to dance.

"Derek could you see if there is a pink jelly thing in my bag" Jennifer asked

"Pink jelly thing?" He asked confused

"It goes on the inside of my shoes so I still have toes when I'm done dancing" she replied smiling

"Oh is this it" he asked holding up exactly what she was looking for.

"Yes it is thank you" she said before taking it from him and finished putting on her Pointe shoes.

She went over to the ihome and pressed play. "Satellite Heart" started to play and she began to dance. From the moment she took her first step he was mesmerized unable to look anywhere other than this gorgeous girl dancing before him like a goddess. When she finished Jennifer asked Derek what he thought and all he could say was "I've never seen anyone dance so beautifully in my life" she replied by saying " I'll take that as answer as a good thing " she said smiling.

"Hey how about we go get that food we talked about earlier" Derek asked as she sat on the floor taking off her shoes. Right before she answered her stomach made a loud rumbling noise. "I guess that's a yes" she said with a smile. Derek extended his hand to her to help her up but the second she put pressure on the balls of her feet she screamed "OWW" and basically jumped into Derek's arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a lot of worry in his eyes.

"Yea my feet just have to get used being on Pointe again, its been awhile" she said smiling trying to hid the pain.

"How about I take you up to your room, order some room service, and ice your feet" he said smiling down at her.

"I think that's a very good idea" she replied. Derek carried her with no problem up to her room and then ordered a double cheeseburger platter for himself and a scallop platter for her. Then he got two ice packs out of her mini fridge.

"Here " Derek said holding the ice packs to her.

"Thank you" she said.

"So" Derek said trying to think of something to talk about. He had never been so tongue tied around a girl before.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters" she asked breaking the tiny moment of silence

"Two sisters Desirée and Sarah" he replied

"And you" he asked

"Three sisters Sherelle, Robin, and Tiana" she replied

"Wow" Derek answered

"And two of them have made me an aunt 11 times now " she said with a smile

"11" he said in utter shock

"6 Girls and 5 boys. I prefer the girls though" she said

"You have something against the boys" he asked

"Well yes and no. I love them dearly but they can be dreadfully annoying at times." she replied with a giggle.

" I always got along with my nieces more mainly because we were all around the same age and we had more things in common" she said and Derek had a confused look on his face.

"All my sisters are at least 17 years older than me so the majority of my older nieces and nephews are only a couple of years older and younger than me" she explained

"Got it" Derek said

"So how about y-" her sentence was cut short as room service knocked on her door.

Derek got the food and tipped the boy. And the first thing he heard when he came back in the room was ..

"I love this movie" Jennifer said with an excited look on her face

"Which movie" Derek asked placing the trays of food on the bed

"In the mix" she replied

"Its been awhile since I last watched it but it is a good movie" Derek said

"The best" she replied

After they finished eating Derek put the trays outside Jennifer's door and went back to watching the movie with her. He liked spending time with her he felt comfortable around her and she was easy to talk to. Eventually they both ended up falling asleep watching the movie not realizing how tired they were from all the work they had put in the day before.

**_The Morning_**

The next morning Derek woke up to nice surprise. Jennifer was sleeping with her head on his chest cuddling to him to keep warm. It was still really early ,4:00am, but he didn't want to wake her trying to put the comforter over her so he just put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He eventually fell back to sleep. He woke up again this time more reasonable ,5:55, and Jennifer wasn't far behind him.

"Hey" she said smiling still groggy "What are you still doing here?" she asked

"We fell asleep watching the movie, and I didn't want to wake you going back to my room" he answered

"Wake me?" she said confused

"You were sleeping on me" he said smiling. Then she finally realized what she was sleeping on.

"Well that was very sweet of you and you make a great pillow" she said giggling

"I try my best to be cuddly" he said with a huge smile.

The team met in the lobby at 7am and headed back to the station . They spent the rest of the morning trying to find people that either worked or were in involved in the productions and the hotels. They eventually narrowed the list down to 3 and Garcia did her magic and found all the dirt on their unsub.

"His name is Simon Tardiff, he's 28, and he's an janitor" Garcia told the team.

"He worked at each practice area for each production and at each opening night." she added "I also found that he worked night shifts at each of the hotels the victims were killed at." Garcia finished very proud of herself.

"Garcia is he currently working at Jasmine's practice area, the Radio City Music hall, and the Waldorf Astoria?" Jennifer asked

"Yes he is" she replied back

"We got him" Jennifer said

"Anything else you need" she asked

"That's all for now, thanks babygirl" Derek said

"It's my pleasure to serve" she answered back before disconnecting

"Ok Jennifer and Derek go meet up with Jasmine and Jason" Hotch told them

After they left the rest of the team and the police officers started organizing teams for opening night.

_**The Dance Hall**_

Derek and Jennifer got to the secured dance hall early so Jennifer could change into her leotard and tights and then stretch before Jasmine got there. As soon as Jasmine and Jason walked in the door Derek and Jennifer were in complete shock at how much Jason and Derek looked like twins and so did Jasmine and Jennifer.

After they greeted each other Jasmine began to teach Jennifer and Derek went to go find out as much as he could about Jason so he would be completely in character. About a hour in to teaching Jennifer, Jasmine's dance partner came in. And Jennifer was in love again. (not literally)

"DEAN" Jennifer practically screamed in shock before executing ,what Jasmine thought was the most difficult dance combination she'd ever seen, into Dean's arms.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked with a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm Jasmine's partner' Dean answered

"I'm here to teach the lifts to her replacement, which by the looks of your clothes would be you, am I right?" he added and asked.

"You are very right" she answered.

"Well this should be a piece of cake to teach you then" Dean said before he stopped in front of Jasmine and put Jennifer down on the ground.

"How do you know Jennifer" Jasmine asked with a very confused look on her face.

"We used to be dance partners back in the day" Dean answered

"Back in the day?" Jennifer asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he answered

"You make it sound like the last time we danced together was so long ago" she replied "It's only been about 4 years" she finished

"It felt like so much longer because I don't see you all the time like I did in college" he said trying to guilt trip her.

"Well after this case I'll call to keep in touch but for now you need to teach me about a dozen lifts, right Jasmine" Jennifer said.

"Right" she agreed smiling

For the next 4 hours Jennifer learned every move, step, leap, jump, and lift the Sugar Plum Fairy did, does, and will do during the Nutcracker and perfected each of them. At the same time Derek learned everything he could about Jason so he would completely prepared.

Jennifer spent the following 6 days living Jasmine's life, which was basically wake up early, go to practice till very late, go home and sleep, and repeat. And Derek's undercover job didn't technically start until opening night because usually dancers aren't allowed to see let alone have boyfriends during and when preparing for productions but some sneak around to see them after practice. So every day after practice Derek would pick Jennifer up and take her to Jasmine's house , which was under constant 24-7 surveillance to watch for the unsub.

**_Opening Night_**

Derek picked Jennifer up early and took her to the Radio City Music Hall so she could get her hair and makeup done, and get her costume on. Derek then drove to meet up with the rest of the team and help out until it was time for him to take his seat in the front row.

The production went smoothly and there were at least ten undercover officers that knew where the unsub was at all times so there were no surprises. Once Jennifer had gotten her costume off and her dress for the dinner on there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Jennifer asked

"Jason" Derek said

"Come in" she said

"Almost ready" he asked

"Yup just need to get my shoes on" she said pointing to her shoes on the couch.

"Let me get them for you" Derek said "But first these are for you" he said taking the bouquet of a dozen pink roses from behind his back.

"There beautiful" Jennifer said taking them from Derek and surprising him by kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for" Derek asked surprised

"For being such a wonderful boyfriend and waiting patiently for me during the last few months" Jennifer said smiling.

"I'd do anything for you because I love you" He said looking deep in to her eyes

"I love you too" she said smiling still looking back into his eyes.

Derek helped Jennifer with her shoes and then they got into Jason's car and drove to the Waldorf Astoria. When they arrived everyone was seated and was waiting for dinner to be served.

The team stationed at the Waldorf alerted Derek and Jennifer the second the unsub walked through the service entrance ,through their ear pieces. They continued through the rest of the dinner talking with the other dancers, taking pictures, and presenting each other with their secret Santa present.

When it was about 11:30 Derek wrapped his arm around Jennifer's waist and they proceed to go up to their suite. It wasn't long after they got off the elevator that Derek started nuzzling Jennifer's neck on the way to their suite knowing the unsub had camera's stationed in various spots in the hallway and their suite.

**_The Suite_**

The second the door unlocked Jennifer had Derek pinned against the wall of their suite and began stripping him of his tux. In record time for her,30 seconds, Jennifer had stripped Derek down to his underwear. And in the back of his mind Derek was thinking " She's definitely done this before".

She then wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him like he's never been kissed. The second their lips meet he knew he had to have this girl, he had to make her his. He let his hands wander down to the zipper of her dress and slowly unzipped it as he caressed every curve of her petite body in the process. As soon as her dress hit the floor she let her and Derek's bodies melt into one as she kissed him forcing him into the wall. She loved the feeling of Derek's hands on her body after a year of no physical contact.

Jennifer managed to break the kiss and lead Derek to their bedroom. Once there Jennifer pushed him down on the bed so she was top and made her way slowly but sensually up to Derek's ear and started nibbling. If there was one spot that he loved to be kissed it was his ears. Derek couldn't believe how dominate she was being but he loved it. As she continued nibbling on his ear he let his hands slowly move up and down the sides of her body, which made her shiver in pleasure.

It wasn't long till he decided it was his turn, still holding her in his arms he rolled over so he was on top this time. He kissed her once on the lips and then kissed a trail down from her lips to her neck. Once at her neck he had her. The more he kissed her neck the more turned on she got. So turned on at one point she was digging her nails into his back from the pleasure ,had one leg completely wrapped so tightly around his waist he couldn't make a move with her feeling it while the other was intertwined with his.

Before this went too far they were unfortunately interrupted by Hotch telling them the unsub had just gotten off the elevator and was headed their way. As soon as they heard this they both got their guns from their holsters and concealed them so the unsub wouldn't see them. They went back to what to what they doing before Hotch interrupted so the unsub wouldn't be suspicious.

They heard the door unlock and the unsub enter. As soon as he was in Jennifer's sight she yelled "FBI, FREEZE AND DROP THE WEAPON" but as I think we all know serial killers rarely do what their told. He started running at the bed to stab Derek with the knife but before he got the chance Jennifer took him done with 2 shots, one to the leg and the other to his arm so he'd drop the knife. Once his body dropped to the ground Jennifer got off the bed and had Derek hold him down so she could handcuff him.

Not soon after they had cuffed him the rest of the team and the police were in the suite in no time.

"Good Job you two" Hotch said entering the bedroom.

"Thank you for your help" the lead police officer for the case said entering the room.

As the rest of the officers entered the room to haul Tardiff off, collect the weapon, the bag with the sugar plum costume, and congratulate Jennifer and Derek on their capture it became slightly awkward. Due mainly to the fact that Jennifer was half naked in a room full of mainly male officers. Jennifer didn't have a problem being half- naked but the red that started showing the majority of the officers faces said they did. Since JJ was the last to enter the room she snagged Jennifer's dress and Derek's pants on the way in and handed them to them when she entered the room.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey why don't we all go out after we land to officially welcome Jen to the team" Emily asked before they left the station to go home.

"That's a great idea" JJ said

"I'm up for a night out" Reid said

"I think I'll pass" Hotch said somehow looking more tired than the rest of the team combined.

"That's ok" Jennifer said "You look like you could use a good night of sleep"

"Thanks for understanding" Hotch said smiling

"I'll be there" Rossi said excited for a night out with the team

"I'll def be there but we better invite Garcia or she might take our heads off" Derek said smiling

"Agreed" they all said together

**_On The Plane_**

Once everyone found a seat they were out like a light except Jennifer and Derek. Jennifer hadn't really checked any of her voicemails during the case and figured this was a good time to. While Derek couldn't sleep if he wanted because he mind was on constant replay of the night he and Jennifer had together, so he just listened to his iPod and tried not to get caught staring at Jennifer every now and then .

"Yea the case went great, I even go to see Dean" Jennifer said into her cell

"_Dean? Dean as in your college dance partner Dean"_

"Yes that Dean" Jennifer replied

"_How'd you end up seeing him"_

"I went undercover as a dancer and he was the girls dance partner" Jennifer said

"_Is still the hottie he was in college"_

"Yes, Tif he's still as hot as he was in college if not better looking" Jennifer replied

"_Ohh I want me a piece of that dark chocolate God"_

"Since you sound soo interested why don't I text you his number later and you can call him yourself" Jennifer asked

"_You're the best"_

"I know. Talk to you later" Jennifer said

"_Bai girl"_

Once Jennifer took her phone away from her ear Derek got up out of his seat and went over to the couch Jennifer was sitting on.

"How was your call" Derek asked

"It was good, It feels weird not doing missions with my girls anymore but I like this team you guys make me feel really comfortable" Jennifer answered

" It'll take some time but you'll get used to it" Derek replied

"Why aren't you sleeping like the rest of the team" Jennifer asked

" I guess since it's a short trip, I don't feel like 4 hours will do me much good" he replied chuckling

"Aww. Well I need all the sleep I can get, so if you mind I'm gonna try and get some sleep before we land" Jennifer said

"Sorry to leave you awake by yourself "she said with apologetic eyes.

"Its ok. Get some sleep I'll be fine by myself' Derek told her.

Soon Jennifer was out like the rest of the team and Derek couldn't help but watch her sleep. But watching Jennifer sleep eventually caused him to fall asleep himself.

**_About an hour later_**

"Hmmm what time is it" Jennifer thought to herself and then grabbed her cell phone.

"Dam, I only got an hour of sleep " Jennifer thought to herself cursing her inability to get decent amounts of sleep. After she put her cell back in her purse she glanced down to find Derek sleeping contently on her lap."Aww he's so cute when he sleeps" she thought to herself and then grabbed her pillow and went back to sleep.

**Sorry it was so long but I really hope you enjoyed reading and will hopefully leave a review.**


End file.
